


To the Core

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Character Study, Goro Week 2019, Other, Self-Loathing, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Goro Week Day Two:Angst|Justice|MaskWhen he was growing up Goro Akechi always wanted to be a hero of justice.Oh, how the world works in funny ways.





	To the Core

When he was growing up Goro Akechi always wanted to be a hero of justice. 

Oh, how the world works in funny ways.

As a child he would play pretend with his mother and pretend to save her from fictional villains from his imagination. 

Years later he’s known as the Detective Prince, a protector of justice that has no qualms with committing murder to aid his father in becoming the most powerful man in Japan.

She would be so disappointed in him.

It didn’t matter anyway. After the election it will all come to fruition. The years of pain and suffering both he and his mother went through will be brought to light and she will finally be avenged. 

Though, in a way, he is a hero of justice. Removing scum such as his targets off the face of the earth is retribution, plain and simple. It doesn’t matter if he’s feeding into a greater evil because, in the end, he’ll take care of that too. Goro’s already sacrificed too much to back out now. 

He was on a sinking ship and he’ll make sure to take the captain down with him.

Until that day arrives, he has to bide his time playing the righteous detective for all who watch him. He can sink into such a veil effortlessly, as if it was his true identity and not the thing covering the stench of his rotten insides. The pungent smell of a pariah that seeps from his bones and makes him undesirable. 

A foul funk that even his mother smelled. Goro doesn’t know what it is, but it seems like only other people can sense it. Like an aura that tells others not to bother interacting with him.

An energy that reeks of abandonment. 

It fades, however, when he plays the role of a prince. A perfect boy with top marks and perfect posture. A perfect smile and the perfect head-tilt to make adults and teens alike swoon. So that’s the way he acts with every breath. People won’t give up on you if you don’t give them a reason to, after all.

Soon, the day of vengeance will be upon him. As long as his father doesn’t see through his performance and notice the true actor on the stage, Goro knows the day of reckoning will be on it’s way.

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short but I didn’t have any insp for this one oops.
> 
> well i hope you all enjoy it anyway!


End file.
